


A Brother's Love

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous gender for Byleth, Ashe Week 2020, Ashe is a good brother, Can be Verdant Wind or Silver Snow route, Gen, LET US SEE THE SIBLINGS INTSYS!, TINY bit of canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: When Ashe defects from House Rowe and rejoins Professor Byleth, he makes one request: Allow his brother and sister to stay at the Monastery.Byleth keeps him company as they wait for them to arrive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of Ashe Week on Twitter. Prompt chosen was "family."

_ “I’ll rejoin you on one condition, Professor.” _

_ “Name it.” _

_ “Please… let my brother and sister stay in the Monastery. I’m afraid of what could possibly happen to them if any of the survivors of House Rowe’s men learned about my defecting to you. At least at the Monastery, they’d be surrounded by the knights and… and I could keep an eye on them.” _

_ “...Of course, Ashe.” _

===

For the third day in a row, Byleth found Ashe sitting on the bottom of the stairway, leading to the marketplace.

“Sitting there isn’t going to make them arrive faster.”

Ashe sighed, “I know but… I still can’t help but worry...”

“I made sure to have Shamir and Alois on this assignment, if anyone besides yourself can protect your brother and sister, it’s them.”

“...Thank you Professor. I appreciate it.”

Byleth could tell that Ashe was still a little unsure so they took a seat next to him.

“Can you tell me about them? You talk about them but I still don’t really know much.”

Ashe smiled, “The elder of the two is my brother, Linden. He turned seventeen just a few months ago and he’s been doing his best to take care of everything while I was gone. He’s even starting sword training. It’s kind of hard to believe for me to be honest. A part of me keeps seeing him as that little kid who got excited over everything and begged for stories every night before bed.”

“Heh, I think I can relate to that. When I first woke up, it took me a while to come to terms that five years had passed. That you’re not the young bright eyed students I taught those years ago.”

Before Ashe could respond to that, Byleth changed the subject.

“What about your sister?”

Despite the fact that Ashe wanted to bring the conversation back to what his former Professor said, he indulged them and answered their question instead.

“...Her name is Elowen. She’s fifteen now. Very talkative and friendly. She’s even said she wants to run a restaurant like our parents did… it’s kind of surprising since she was only two-years-old when our parents… a-anyway she’s still learning to cook and sometimes she gets a little too excited to try something new.”

Byleth smiled, “It sounds like she and Flayn would get along wonderfully.”

At that, Ashe laughed.

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Professor. Elowen loves to experiment and that might end up encouraging Flayn’s… stranger ideas for recipes.”

The two of them laughed a little harder at the mental image.

“You’re a good older brother, Ashe. I can tell you care so much for Linden and Elowen.”

“Well of course… we lost our parents… Christophe and Lonato… we’re the only family we have left.”

Ashe then felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked to Byleth and saw a small smile on their face.

“That’s not true, you have me and the rest of the Monastery. When your siblings arrive, we’ll welcome them with open arms, like family.”

He could feel tears forming in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away and grinned at his former Professor.

“Th-thank you, Professor.”

A few more minutes of silence followed before a caravan arrived at the front gates with Alois and Shamir leading on their horses. As the gates began to open, Byleth nodded at Ashe.

“Go. You should be the first one to greet them.”

Byleth watched as Ashe ran toward the caravan and soon two teenagers with the same silvery hair as their brother’s rushed out and the three held onto each other in a warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Linden and Elowen are tree names like how Ashe (and all its variants) is usually named for ash trees. Linden is a type of tree and Elowen is a Cornish name meaning "elm tree"
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
